The Ojolympics (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Ojolympics", Season 1, episode 28, 28th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Michael Fry and T. Lewis Written by Chris Moore Tyler BunchTyler Bunch Peter LuryeTyler BunchPeter Lurye Directed by Tim Johnson Karey Kirkpatrick Eric Darnell Tom McGrath Simon J. Smith Lisa Simon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Bonnie Arnold Mireille Soria Lara Breay, p.g.a.Lara Breay, p.g.a. Mark Swift, p.g.a.Mark Swift, p.g.a. Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams Hans Zimmer Supervising Sound Editors Richard L. Anderson M.P.S.E. Thomas Jones Executive Music Producers Rupert Gregson-Williams Hans Zimmer Casting by Leslee Feldman Leslee Feldman C.S.A. Chris Soper Hilt Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Cast RJ Bruce Willis Verne Gary Shading Hammy Steve Carell Stella Wanda Sykes Vincent Jeffrey Katzenberg Ozzie William Shatner Heather Leslee Feldman Penny Bonnie Arnold Lou Mireille Soria Bucky Bruce Seifert Spike David lan Salter Qullio Simon J. Smith Tiger Tim Johnson Alex Ben Stiller Marty Chris Rock Melman David Schwimmer Gloria Jada Pinkett Smith Julien Sacha Baron Cohen Maurice Cedric the Entertainer Mort Andy Richter Skipper Tom McGrath Kowalski Chris Miller Private Christopher Knights Rico Conrad Vernon Additional Voices Enn Reiter Victoria Shalet Liam Ross-Mills Luke Sackville Tom Swetland Jack Leach Amber Amayo Liza Tarbuck James Nesbitt Enn Reiter Story Bravo Studios Hr3d Laura Campbell Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Stage Managers Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Directors David Ellis John Pollard Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Gethyn Davies Alex Evans Héléne Friren Ken Sirulnick Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Jim Snarski Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Nondas Voll Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Samantha Osby Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Lesley Stewart Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Bliss Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Arambulo Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Robert J. Lory Alex Gutierrez Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar John Hopkins Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith ConodJohn HopkinsJim WashburnJack CookeKeith Conod Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Utilities John Hopkins Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke Keith Conod Jim Washburn Peter Hefter Victor Smith Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Michael Grimes Bobby Vazac Bob Lewis Jerry Cancel Eric Levy Shawn Harkins Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "The Old Bear Game" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "Take it Lower" Music and Lyrics by David Yazbek & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Tom McGrathTom McGrath Mireille SoriaMireille Soria Eric DarnellEric Darnell Bill Damaschke Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits